It's Ok
by sketchinglife
Summary: HG,RH. Summer after 6th year at the Burrow. Harry has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. Can Ginny Get him out? Harry's in an emotional state, all that, and the fact that Lord Voldemort my rear his ugly head at any moment. R&R?
1. Emotion

**A/N: **First H/G fic. . Some Romance with angst for you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

BANG!

"Ugh, that's the second time today." Ron said tiredly, leaning back on the couch with his arm around Hermione.

"What's he doing up there anyways?" Ginny asked, only having just come home from a friends house. Hermione gave a tired sigh, and snuggled closer to Ron, they had been a couple since the end of their 6th year. They were all currently at the Burrow, and Harry had locked himself in Percy's room (Mrs. Weasley had let him have a room to himself) and refused to come out.

"Having a tempter tantrum. He's getting angry at himself, so he resorted to throwing things around. I guess it's the only sensible way to him to let out his frustrastion and such." Ron gave a tired sigh. "I've had enough of it, really. He won't talk to me or Hermione when we try to get anything out of him. But once he did, and it wasn't really talking, just a bunch of yelling."

Now Hermione began to talk, tiredness etched on her face. "He kept shouting at us telling us that we never know how he feels, and how we have no idea what he's going through." She gave a small yawn. "It's worrying both of us sick, he has to come out sometime, he's only hurting himself." She stopped talking here and closed her eyes, Ron running his fingers through her hair. Ginny sat still on her seat across from them. She had had enough, she stood up.

"That's it, I'm going to get him to talk." She said determindly, she started upstairs and heard Ron yell "Good luck." After her. She reached the room where he was, and opened the door, not even bothering to knock. The room was a mess, there were papers strewn everywhere on the floor, his belongings damaged and destroyed. She looked down at her feet, there lay a picture of Ron and Hermione laughing, it had been cracked. Next, she looked up and finally saw Harry.

At first glance, Harry scared her. His hair was untidy as ever, his usually bright emeraled green eyes looked so cold and emotionless. His mouth was set in a thin line, he was looking at her. She couldn't read his expression, he was determined to not show her. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, his knee's pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed laying on them.

"Harry-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Let me guess, Ron and Hermione sent you up here, didn't they?" He said dryly, he gave a cold laugh.

" No, that wasn't-" She was cut off again, she was starting to get angry.

"Oh, so you came up here on your own will? To try to talk to me, get me to stop throwing things around?" He was now talking fast, and deep. His voice sounded much unlike his own, very cold.

" Would you shut up and let me talk!" Ginny said loudly, taking a few steps towards him on the bed. She was getting very annoyed now, this was so unlike Harry. "I came up here on my own to tell you that Ron and Hermione are sitting downstairs worrying their arses off because of you. Because you won't talk to them and let them help you. That's why I came up here, you happy now! You have no idea how worried everyone is about you Harry. It'll be alright, really." She ended the last part in a whisper.

Harry's face had now changed, instead of the stony expression , it had contorted with anger. Ginny could tell he was about to snap, and he did.

"OH, SO YOU'RE TELLIN ME IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!" He gave an angry sigh, lowering his voice so it was now deadly calm, but Ginny could still hear the anger. "You don't know what it's like, do you? Having no parents and a deranged man out there who wants to kill me and everybody I've been accociated with! So you're telling me to be happy when everybody in the wizarding world expects me to go ahead and kill one of the most powerful wizrads alive!" He was now shouting. "HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN I HAVE TO MURDER A MAN WHO KILLED MY PARENTS? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, WHAT I HAVE TO DO. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE BLAME YOU FOR ANY DEATH BY HIM, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BOY-WHO-LIVED. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE YOU LOVE BE PUT IN DANGER DO YOU? YOU'RE HERE, TELLING ME IT'LL BE ALRIGHT WHEN I KNOW I'M GOING TO DIE SOON, WHEN I KNOW EVERYONE I LOVE MIGHT DIE, BECAUSE OF ME." He rose his voice even more, the yelling hurting Ginny's ears, but that didn't stop her. She took a few more steps towards Harry, now inches away from him.

She started speaking quietly, her voice seething with anger. "You're saying I have no idea? That deranged man your talking about possessed me when I was 12, that deranged man has left memories and thoughts in my mind that you would never be able to imagine. Harry, you're the one who has no idea what it feels like to be me. Having my friends downstairs worried sick about you, having all of my family at risked to be killed EVERY SINGLE DAY." She had now began shouting. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS KNOWING THAT WHEN THAT DAY COMES WHEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM, I'LL BE AT HOME, DOING NOTHING. I'LL BE SITING HERE KNOWING THAT NOBODY WOULD LET ME FIGHT, NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME. HOW RON AND HERMIONE COULD DIE AT ANY SECOND. Knowing that the man I love has left me once again." She finished the lsat part in a whisper.

Harry was now lookin at Ginny with a new expression on his face…guilt. He felt guilty because of her anger, her worries…but the man she loved? It couldn't possibly be him, could it? "Ginny-" He started, to be cut off.

"Don't you Ginny me." Ginny said, now speaking in a deadly whisper. "You're probably feeling bad for little Ginny now, aren't you? Thinking that it's all your fault again that I'm hurting. But you still have no idea Harry. The man I love has been in danger his whole life, and barely even pays attention to me unless I'm in danger. The man I love has the whole wizarding world resting on his shoulders, how he has to kill Voldemort. The man I love only thinks of me as his best friends baby sister. You have no idea how it feels to be sitting at home alone, when the man you love can die at any second." A tear ran down her cheek, she hoped that Harry would get her point. "Don't you get it Harry? I love you, enough that it hurts." Harry was now looking at Ginny strangley, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "You don't realise Harry…that it's ok to cry.." She could tell that's what he needed to do the most. "Just forget about everything for a second, and let it all out, nobody's here to make fun of you, to tell you not to cry, it's ok to think that everything will be alright. But…it'll only be alright if you make it alright Harry. You have to make it that way, stop doubting yourself. " She said, now falling quiet, waiting for a reaction out of him.

Harry didn't know what to say for once, he was lost for words, but he could still speak to her through his actions. He grabbed her wrist that was hanging limply at her side, and pulled her closer, so that she was an inch away from his face.

Ginny gasped, what was he going to do? Was he going to hit her? Yell at her? She let out another small gasp when she saw a fresh tear roll down his cheek.

Harry now closed the gap and kissed Ginny. It took Ginny a second to realise what was going on, but she accepted the kiss nonetheless. She wrapped her arms around him, happy, tears running down her cheeks. The kiss that they shared was filled with love, and the desperation to be loved by the other. But Harry couldn't take it any more, he broke the kiss, and pulled Ginny on to the bed, and giving her a hug…he broke. He began to cry for the first time in months.

Ginny reacted soundly, pulling Harry close to her, resting one hand on the back of his head, the other around his middle. She rocked him back and forth, whispering "Remember, it'll be ok." She felt hot tears run down her face.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he cried properly, but he was doing enough now to make up for it. He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks and onto Ginny's shirt, but he made no effort to stop them. He felt as if he could let all of his anger and worries where flying away now that Ginny was here. He loved her, and he couldn't help it. "I'm scared." He whispered into Ginny. He truly was, everything was depending on him now, to save everyone, to kill Voldemort. He wished it would all dissapear from his life.

Ginny pulled back from the hug and gave him a small lingering kiss. "I'm scared too, Harry." She really was, she didn't want him to leave. "But you just have to open up like this to Ron and Hermione, they'd like it Harry, really, they would. I hope you know that everyone loves you Harry, they do, I'm serious. You have me, Ron, Hermione, and my whole family to watch your back."

Harry believed Ginny now. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I'll change." He didn't want to say anymore, but he couldn't help the next thing that came out of his mouth. "I miss them Gin." He said, referring to his parents. Just the thought of them at a time like this, made his cry a little more.

"I'm sure you do." Ginny said, she didn't know how it really would feel to not have parents at a time like this. "But you have my family Harry, my mother is like a second mother to you, you know that. Don't forget that I'm here too Harry. I love you." She said again, truly meaning it.

"I love you Gin." Harry said, giving her another kiss. He wanted to lay down now, so he did, resting his head in Ginny's lap. He wiped the rest of his tears away and closed his eyes.

"Go ahead and sleep, I won't leave." Ginny said quietly, leaning against the wall carefully, as to not move Harry's head much. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, watching him sleep. She got a little tired herself, and started to fall asleep.

Two hours later Ron and Hermione where getting a little suspicious. The yelling from upstairs had stopped, and it was oddly quiet. They walked together up the stairs, and carefully opened the door to a heart warming site. Ginny was holding Harry and they were both sleeping peacfully. Hermione and Ron stood in the door, Ron's arm around Hermione's waist, thinking for just that moment, that everything was finally ok.


	2. War

A/N: All right, I'm back for another chapter! I was originally going to keep this a one shot, but I read the reviews and decided to add a few more chapters for you!

A big THANKS! To all of my reviewers!

Smalltowngurl

Basketballqueen2009

Quidditchgurl07

XXxAnikinxandxHayden'sxLuverxXx

HarryGinnyfan23

Harry Potter Ninja

Brittany27

Ash-the-great

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

These were some of the happiest days Harry had ever lived. Being in love was a new sensation to him; he considered that his old likings were just school age crushes. Being with Ginny was like something totally different. He could laugh, be angry, cry, shout, and she would still smile brightly at him, completely in love. He thought that she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, and nothing could change that.

It had been about 2 weeks since Ginny had gotten Harry to come out of his bedroom, and now he was currently sitting on the couch with Ginny. It was a cloudy afternoon, Ron and Hermione were on a date at Diagon Alley, and Harry had not one care in his world.

"What do you want to do now?" Ginny said, she was curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her long red hair. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, awaiting an answer.

Harry pondered for a moment, there wasn't anything that they hadn't done. In fact, he couldn't even think of something for them to do. "Well…Er…I guess we can go for a walk." He said lamely, figuring that it was the only thing left to do.

"Sure." She said simply. She got up, pulling Harry up with her, and walked straight outside, not even noticing the fact that she was barefoot.

The two walked in a peaceful silence, their fingers laced and hands swinging back and forth. Their walk ended up at a medium sized clearing. There were tall skinny trees all around it and a small pond on the far side. They situated themselves on 2 large rocks that were right next to each other. The conversation was nice, just saying a few things that came to mind at the time…. but then… it happened.

Harry had been responding her question about his favorite Quidditch teams. "Well, I guess I like the Chudley Cannons from what Ron has said about them, but-" He stopped talking suddenly and his eyes got wide. Ginny had been looking ahead but then turned her head quickly to look at him, a worried expression on her face.

"Harry?" She asked, knowing that something was wrong.

His hands had instantly had been placed over his scar, his palms pressing firmly against it. The pain coming from it was almost unbearable. He doubled over; his head bowed and unshed tears welling in his eyes, waiting for the pain to stop. He was barely aware of Ginny's arms around him, all his attention was concentrated on his searing scar. His surroundings left him in a whoosh of bright light, and he was now extremely happy, he could make out blurry figures, robed in black around him. He could only see the outline of a house. This vision only lasted for a second, and then he was dropped back into reality.

"Harry, what's wrong? Is it him?" Ginny half-shouted, putting her arms around him.

"He's…. coming…hide…. get…Order…House.. Death Eaters.………." Harry gasped out, now taking deep breaths. It felt as if he was repeatedly being whacked over the head with a sharp sledgehammer, breathing was becoming difficult to him.

"It's Voldemort?" Ginny asked, now extremely pale and wishing that Harry would get better. She needed to know if he had seen him or not, and whether she should alert the Order.

Harry was now rocking himself back and forth, trying to calm down. A few minutes later the pain had subdued itself to a dull throb. He pulled Ginny onto his lap and held her closely.

"It's him Ginny, he's coming." He said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, now very scared.

"Positive. I had a short vision…he was happy, apparently something had worked out for him." Harry frowned, thinking very deeply. "He wants me to come fight him Ginny, I've got to. He's got Death Eaters, tons, there was a house…" He said quietly.

Ginny had begun to cry now. "No, no, I'll come with you. I don't want you to leave." She said, her worst fear coming true. She was going to be left alone.

"Gin, no." Harry said firmly, his mouth set in a thin line. "I…" He trailed off, not finishing his statement.

"You, what?" She asked, her cheeks covered in hot tears.

"I couldn't bare the though of having him…. get to you." He had now felt a tear run down his cheek. He himself didn't want to leave Ginny for he knew it's what she feared the most. "I'll come back Gin, alive, I promise." He said, trying with all of his strength to muster a small smile towards her. He reached out a thumb and wiped a tear off her face.

Ginny knew that it was pointless to argue with him, she was going to have to let him go. Her worst fears were confirmed.

"Where?" She asked softly, wanting to know desperately where Harry was going to have to fight, incase he needed to contact her for help.

Harry averted his eyes from Ginny, looking down. "I couldn't tell…it was something about a house…" He obviously needed to work this out in order to find out where he needed to go.

"A house…" Ginny thought aloud…she was going to try and help as much as possible.

Suddenly, her eyes light up brightly. "Harry! The house! It makes sense now…It's The Riddle House. The evil bastard had been there all along; he knew that nobody would look for him there. "

He knew she was right, it did fit together perfectly. "You've got it." He said. "We need to alert everyone else, let's go." He said. Before he started to move, he leaned in and gave Ginny a deep kiss. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Ginny said, giving him a few more small kisses.

Harry lifted himself off the rock, carrying Ginny like a groom would carry his bride. He sprinted back to the Burrow and set Ginny down gently on the couch.

Ginny had actually enjoyed being carried by Harry; it made her feel very safe in his strong arms. She jumped up immediately after he set her down and raced to the kitchen. She went straight to the messy table, looking carefully through all of the papers until she pulled out a small compact mirror. She opened it up and said, "Arthur Weasley." To it. A few seconds later her Dad's face appeared and she quickly explained the situation to him. In no less then 10 minutes, all of the order, Ron, Hermione, and all of her brothers had gathered in their small cramped kitchen. Ginny watched nervously as Harry took control of the situation. He was barking out orders to everyone, and soon they were all equipped with various magical weapons and potions to help them during the battle. He had explained to them where they were going and they had all formatted a plan on how to do it. Ginny had now really realized that this was a life or death battle that they were going into. She knew that Voldemort would no doubt have an army of death eaters, supports, and various magical creatures. She was going to try as best as she could to help them before they went. During the time in which Harry was making sure that every wizard and witch had certain safety charms placed on them, Ginny had dashed up to her room and ran to her closet. She dug around frantically in it until she pulled out a box that had 'WWW' scribbled on it. She carried it downstairs and nearly dropped it when she saw the room. The size of people had quadrupled, instead of 50 people it seemed like 200 were there. Apparently more ministry helpers had come. She even had to dodge a few ferocious looking animals. They were about to fight a war.

She set the box down and searched for Harry in the large crowd. Thankfully, Hermione placed an enlarging charm on the living room so that they would be able to walk more than 5 feet without bumping into someone. She found him finishing up an explanation to some newcomers and dragged him back to the kitchen.

Harry was now sitting at the kitchen table, a large box in front of him. He saw as Ginny opened it to reveal hundreds of small vials, all filled with a clear substance.

"The lucky potion." She said proudly. "Fred and George sent me some, but they tampered with it. They doubled its effectiveness, it's bound to do you some good."

Harry was taken back in shock. He stood up and gave Ginny a large hug. "Thanks, it's perfect." He whispered into his hair.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She broke down on Harry's shoulder, sobbing to her hearts content. "Just come back alive and safe, ok?" She said, a bit muffled.

Harry was taken aback a little, but he felt a tear slip down his own cheek. "I will, I promise."

Ginny pulled back and gave him a watery smile. She then placed her right hand on his heart. "Just remember to use this, alright? Voldemort has never loved, use it to your advantage."

Harry put his larger hand over Ginny's where it was on his heart. "I will." He said. He gave her one last lingering kiss before calling all of the other wizard and witches' attention.

He instructed them to all take a bottle of the lucky potion, and that they would be leaving soon.

After taking a bottle, they went out of the house and into the front yard, where they were saying goodbye to there loved ones.

Ginny took Harry's hand as they walked outside, and saw her family standing in a line to say goodbye to her. She had already tried reasoning with her father to let her help them fight, he had almost agreed to it, when all of her brothers firmly put their foot down. She went down one bye one in the line of Weasley's, starting with her father. He took her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Stay safe and hidden Ginny."

Her mother was next. Sobbing uncontrollably, Ginny gave her a hug, glad to be in her mother's arms. She finished her goodbye and moved to Bill who wrapped her in a hug.

"Stay safe Gin, look out for Fleur for me." All of the Weasley men had brought their wives and girlfriends to the Burrow for a safe house as they fought.

Charlie was next. He wrapped her in a bear hug and ruffled her hair. "We'll be fine kiddo, just stay safe." Ginny nodded numbly and moved on to Fred and George.

She was a little taken back at their serious looks, but laughed a little when they gave her a sandwiched hug, wrapping her in the middle.

Percy was next. Her crying still hadn't stopped as she threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're back." She said as he picked her off of the ground and twirled her. He set her down and let her move on next to Ron.

Ron was standing with Hermione at his side, his arm comfortably around her waist. She ran to him and jumped into his outstretched arms. He caught her with ease and lifted her off the ground. "Be safe Ginny." He said quietly to her.

"Keep Harry and Hermione alive for me." Ginny said in return. "Stay safe yourself, you were always my favorite brother." She said with a watery smile. Ron set her down and she was instantly enveloped in a hug from Hermione. They were both sobbing onto the others shoulder. "Be careful 'Mione.' Ginny said, using her nickname for her. "Keep Ron and Harry safe." She said. "You're the most powerful witch I've ever seen, you know more spells than anyone I know. Kill a death eater for me, alright?" She said goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Last was Harry.

He stood there, looking grim at the thoughts of what he was getting himself into. He looked a great sight, standing there with his handsome face and sword of Gryffindor strapped to his back. Ginny walked to him and placed her hand on his heart once more.

"Just remember to use this." She choked out, sobs wracking her petite frame.

Harry used his strong hand to cup the side of Ginny's face; tilting it up to his as he leaned down to give her a last kiss. He held her in his arms and waited for her sobs to quiet. At long last she quieted down. They were going to leave.

She stood with the other women who couldn't fight. Some had children, some were pregnant, and somewhere other girlfriends like herself.

And with a loud domino effect of CRACKS! They were gone.

The women and children waved as the 200 wizards and witches disappeared from sight. Some women soundlessly crying, the children quiet.

The war was on.

A/N: Phew! My hands are hurting, that took a while to right.

The next chapter will be Ginny's POV during the war as it goes on. Sorry, I'm not up for writing out the whole war scene thing.

20 reviews get's the next chapter. .


	3. Aftermath

Here you are, Chapter 3! Thank you for the 20 reviews!

To my reviewers:

**CNJ:** The women who were at the Burrow where either pregnant, or had small children to look after. Angelina was the only exception to a women who didn't fight. Molly faught, and so did many other women. Glad you liked it though.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

A week.

It had been a whole bloody week.

Ginny was now sitting on her bed, her favorite picture of Harry in her hands. She smiled at it; she had been playing around with Colin's camera and had gotten a candid of Harry. He was laughing at her imitation of Ron. Ginny remembered it like it was yesterday.

The Burrow had been occupied ever since the war had started. The women had all been quiet, only speaking to quiet the children. They were all waiting, so worried for their loved one's. They, like Ginny, had not been able to fight. Their spouses or boyfriends didn't want them hurt, mainly because most of them were pregnant. Even Fleur, Bill would definitely not let her fight. She had only found out the news a few weeks ago, even so, she had wanted to fight but Bill had put his foot down since it was a greater risk for the baby. Ginny gave a sad smile; she would be an aunt soon….

Someone knocked on Ginny's door; and a second later Angelina's head peaked through.

"I thought that's where you'd gone off to." She said with a smile. She walked in and set a plate of food down on her desk. "Go ahead and eat something, I haven't seen you leave your room today."

Ginny nodded numbly, still thinking of Harry. She wasn't hungry at all, if anything she felt sick to her stomach. _What if he didn't make it? What if he doesn't come back? _The thoughts overwhelmed her from what felt like the umpteenth time that day and she felt a few stray tears fall down her already tear-stained face. She felt her bed shift as Angelina sat next to her. She knew that she was watching her.

"Ginny…" Angelina started; she really didn't know how to handle this situation. She put a hand on her shoulder in a sisterly way and kept it there.

"What if he doesn't come back, Angelina?" Ginny said, her tears blurring her vision as she tried to look at her. The sadness was easily heard in her voice.

"He will, I know he will." Angelina said firmly. She herself even doubted this, but she couldn't stand Ginny being so distraught. She herself was worried about Fred; she knew that he could be extremely stubborn sometimes, and that he wouldn't do anything without George. She forced herself not to think about the thought of losing him; she had to be strong for Ginny. She of course, had demanded to fight, but Fred had won that fight of her. Alicia went in her place, George was definitely more willing to let her fight than Fred was.

Ginny sniffed a little and grabbed a tissue from her bedside table. She wiped the tears from her eyes and threw it in the rubbish bin. "I guess all I can do is hope." She said quietly as she went to sit at her desk.

Angelina lay back on Ginny's bed. "'Atta girl." She said encouragingly. "He will come back, believe me." She gave a sigh, glad to see Ginny eating something, she had become so skinny. "Those kids downstairs are driving me nuts, if I have to play hide and seek one more time I'm going to crack."

Ginny gave a small laugh, trying to eat her food. She was just about to respond when she heard a blood-curling scream from downstairs.

She was instantly on her feet, Angelina behind her. The Burrow was empty except for the few confused babies who sat in their spots on the rug, still playing with their toys. All of the women had run outside.

"T-they're back." Angelina stuttered, racing towards the door.

Ginny's eyes widened. She rushed outside and stood on the porch. Far in the distance she could see a large group of people slowly making their way to the Burrow. In front of her, some of the women had begun to run to them. In a matter of seconds Ginny was ahead all of them, all out sprinting.

She was there in a few minutes. She saw red hair; her father was in front, leading the group. She ran and gave him a huge hug.

"We did it Gin, he's gone." He whispered into her hair. Ginny was now crying with happiness. She pulled back and looked at her Father. He looked a wreck, his robes were torn, his hair graying, and his eyes looking very grave. Her mother was at his side. Ginny enveloped her in a hug. But she hadn't seen Harry yet. She looked around, still not spotting his mop of untidy black hair. "Where is he? Where is he!" Ginny was shouting now, wanting to know where Harry was. Her father stayed silent, but then turned his head to over his left shoulder.

Ginny gasped. There was Ron, looking even worse than her father. Around her she could hear the other women shouting charms and such to heal the wounded. But she blocked the sound, her gaze still on Ron.

Ron was carrying a still limp body in his arms. Ginny took a few steps towards him. "No…" She whispered, her heart beating faster and tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

Ron looked hurt. He was wincing with every step he took and occasionally glancing down to the body he was carrying. It was Harry.

"NO!" Ginny screamed. She broke out into a run towards Ron, only to be stopped by Hermione, she was trying to hold her back. "Move Hermione!" Ginny was getting a little hysterical now, but Hermione had kept her back.

"Gin…" Hermione started, only to be stopped by Ginny.

"HE'S NOT!" Ginny screamed, absolutely not believing that Harry could be dead. Hermione was wrong, Ron was wrong, he was alive…. he was alive…. Ginny would not allow herself to think otherwise, but that didn't stop the angry tears that fell rapidly down her cheeks.

"No, he's not." Hermione said quietly. "We don't know if he's going to make it. But-"

Ginny never heard the rest, she heard a whooshing sound around her ears as she fell to the ground like a limp rag doll, in a cold faint.

-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 day later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything was black. Ginny couldn't see anything. She moved her hand a little, just to see if she could. Then she heard sound.

"Shhhh! Don't bother her now, she's resting." It was her mother's voice. But why was she sleeping now? Everybody had just gotten back from the war- oh. Ginny opened her eyes, but then shut them from the sunlight that was pouring in from her window. She tried again, this time using her hand to shield the light. The voices in the hall kept going.

"But Mum! We need to get something in her! Angelina's told me that she hasn't been eating, she looks sick, she's as think as a paper doll Mum! " She recognized the voice as Ron's. Ginny smiled to himself, he definitely was her favorite brother.

"I know, I know. But now, we just have to wait." Her mother seemed tired. "Has Harry made any progress?" Ginny's ears perked; finally they were talking about Harry. Now she was sitting up, leaning against the headboard of her bed. She did feel weak, she faintly remembered the week when the war was going on. Ron was right she didn't eat enough.

"He's still unconscious, the Healer said that he does have a small chance though.." Ron sounded grim.

That was enough for Ginny. She slowly pushed herself to the edge of her twin bed. She let her legs drop to the ground, a loud squeak emitted from the worn wooden floorboards.

"Did you hear that?" She heard Ron ask suddenly.

"She's awake!" Her Mother sounded happy.

Ginny was just slipping her feet into her pink fluffy slippers when her door opened and she was found victim of her one of her Mother's bone crushing hugs.

"Mum, gerreofme." Ginny mumbled. Her mother pulled back and held her at arms length.

"Ginny, we've been so worried, your Father-" Ginny cut her off.

"Harry." Ginny said, her bright brown eyes turning cold. "Take me to Harry."

"Ginny, we're not supposed to disturb him…" Her mother started. But Ginny's heart was now beating fast again. She pushed past her mother and Ron and went straight to Percy's room. She got opened the door, and felt her heart increase speed.

"No…" She whispered, walking over to his bed. She dropped to her knees so she could have an eye-level view of him.

He looked horrible. There were bloodstains around his scar, which looked raw and wounded. His faced looked relaxed, lifeless. Ginny could see a large gash in his chest; thankfully, it wasn't over his heart, but lower, right above his stomach. She cupped the side of his cheek with her hand…his skin seemed so cold. Ginny felt a tear drop from her cheek onto his bedspread.

The door creaked opened, Ron walked in, and a Healer was behind him.

"Gin, come on out, he's been like that for a few days." Ron seemed sort of afraid to have to take her away from Harry.

"No, I'm staying here." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Gin, the Healers going to look him over, come on, we've got to leave him to do his work." Ron said a little more firmly. He walked over to her and helped her up; she was too weak herself to do so. She saw the Healer put a medical bag down on the desk.

Ginny didn't protest any longer, she allowed herself to be helped by Ron out of the room, and towards the bathroom.

" Go ahead and clean up, then come down for some lunch." Ron said, pushing her in the bathroom and then closing the door.

Ginny nodded. A few minutes later she walked out in a towel, her wet hair clinging to her face.

She went to her room and slipped on a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, even though it was summer she still felt a little cold.

She found all of her family sitting at their table in the kitchen, she was glad to see that none of them were hurt. She sat down in her usual seat, and her mother pushed a full plate of food towards her. She thanked her and began to eat.

She felt a little more at ease as she joked and talked with her brothers. She had finished eating and felt that she had regained a little strength, she was standing up to put her dish in the sink when she heard the Healers voice yell down.

"Mrs. Weasley! Come quick! Hurry, it's urgent!"

* * *

**A/N:** I love Cliffhanders. ;3

30 reviews gets the next chapter.


	4. Healing

**(A/N):To my reviewers:** First of all, thank you for the reviews, I check a day after I update and I have 30 reviews! Thank you. Second of all, a few of you think that no women fought in the war and that they were all at the Burrow…that happens to be wrong! There were many women that fought. The only one's that stayed at the Burrow were pregnant, orhad smallkids. Ginny and Angelina were the only 2 exceptions of that. I just wanted to clear that up, I'm not a sexist you know! Also, about the women that fought in the war. They're very smart, I mean, Hermione was there. The women did help immensly with defeating Voldemore, but of course I didn't say thtat in the story so I'm clearing it up now.

Chapter four: Healing.

Ginny froze, her heart beating widely.

She stood still as her mother and the rest of her family ran up the stairs. Ginny didn't know what to do, well she did, but she didn't want to go and see him if he was…if he didn't make it… She shook her head, but stayed in the same position she was in.

She heard her mother shriek, and she gave a small jump. Was it a shriek of happiness? Or was it a shriek of tragedy?

"GINERVA, GET UP HERE NOW!" Her mother's powerful voice filled with emotion shouted down to her.

Ginny raced up the stairs, her brothers were in the hall, watching her as she walked slowly towards the door of the room Harry was in. She was shaking, she couldn't tell from her brothers' faces if he had made it or not.

She entered the room to find the Healer standing by Harry at the bed, and her mother pacing.

"Wha..?" Ginny questioned, her mother certainly wasn't sad, neither was the healer…did that mean he was alive?

She turned to the healer as he began to spoke. "He's trying to come back." Ginny didn't know what to think of this, so she waited for him to continue. "Apparently he's having some trouble to come back to consciousness, something's stopping him. I've seen this situation before, and it's best that we try to encourage him. If he stops fighting, then…he will die." He ended on a grim note.

Ginny moved to the bed and dropped to her knees. She took Harry's cold hand in her small warm one.

"C'mon Harry..." She whispered, staring at his face, hoping, wishing, that she could see his bright emerald green eyes once again.

She gave him a kiss on his cold, lifeless lips, and cupped his cheek with her hand. He was so cold, so lifeless.

"Harry, please, come back." She said, trying not to cry. "You promised me, remember? You'd said you come back, don't leave me here alone. Please, don't break your promise Harry…please." She was now beginning to cry softly. She heard her mother and the healer leave the room to give her privacy.

She gave him another kiss then pulled away. She held on to his hand and brought it up to her mouth where she kissed it. "Please Harry…" She said again.

She gasped.

She felt something from his hand…. he was trying to move it, she knew it.

"C'mon Harry, wake up, and open your eyes." She said encouragingly. She felt his hand move again, it was squeezing hers. She was crying openly now.

"That's it Harry, now please, open your eyes." She whispered.

He groaned softly, he was in pain. He squeezed her hand again.

Ginny's gaze was now on his eyes, she waited for them to open.

Harry's mouth twitched and he moved his head a little.

She gaped. His eye twitched, slowly opening. His other eye doing the same. He looked at her with is bright green eyes, smiling at her.

"You're back." Ginny said as she threw her arms around him, careful not to touch his wounds, and gave him a hug.

Harry was now looking at her bright red hair, both eyes fully open. He gave a smile at the sight of Ginny. He tried to ignore the dull throbbing coming from his scar, and the pain in his chest.

"You helped me more than you know." He said, his voice a little hoarse.

Ginny pulled back from the hug and asked him, "Really?"

Harry tried to sit up, wincing. Ginny helped him up, propping a few pillows behind his back.

"I'm so glad you're back." Ginny whispered again. "I thought I was going to lose you." She sat on the bed next to Harry, holding his hand.

Harry used his other hand to wipe away the tears on Ginny's cheeks. "So am I." He was regaining his voice a little.

The door burst open and her mother, followed by her brothers and the healer rushed in.

"Oh, Harry!" Her mother gave him a bone-crushing hug, knocking Ginny to the floor in the process. "I knew that was your voice!"

"Ow…" Ginny said, rubbing her bum. "Muuumm…" She whined. She was ignored though, for all of the attention was on Harry. Her brothers and parents were all talking to him at once, leaving Ginny on the floor with a sore bum, nobody seemed to notice her. The healer was trying to get around them to treat Harry more, but her family wouldn't budge as they all began to question him.

Ginny quietly got up and walked out the door, shutting it softly. She figured that her family wasn't going to move anytime soon.

She walked down the stairs and out the back door to her backyard. On the way out, she saw Fleur coming in. "He's awake. In Percy's room." Ginny said as she went by her, looking at the ground as she walked

Fleur nodded and thanked her but went to the kitchen instead. She watched Ginny from the window.

She didn't know Ginny as well as she wanted to, but she knew her well enough to figure that she was sad. Fleur set a kettle full of water on the stove and waved her wand at it. She let it sit so it could boil. Next she moved to the dirty dishes in the sink.

* * *

Ginny walked around her backyard, heading toward the pond. She followed the trail of slippery rocks, trying not to fall. She thought of Harry, not really paying attention to what she was doing anymore. She was so happy that he made it, he did keep his promise. She knew that her mother would still be with him, so she wasn't going to go in soon. She liked the fresh air anyways. Yet she was still sad for being pushed out of the way by her mother. Ginny sighed deeply, well; her mother was worried too, since Harry was like another son to her.

She thought of his smile, his eyes, everything. But she was lost too deep in thought to notice Crookshanks brushing against her legs, and then spotting a garden gnome. He took off after it, tripping Ginny in the process.

She threw her hands out in front of her to brake her fall, but heard a sickening crunch from her arm as she hit the ground hard, hitting her head against one of the rocks and blacking out.

Fleur gasped. She had seen the whole thing.

She ran up the stairs, her long hair whipping around her.

Reaching Percy's room, she opened the door to find Harry sitting up in bed, watching a frantic Mrs. Weasley smoothing his bed sheets, Ron talking to him from a chair by the bed, Fred and George joking with Bill and Charlie, and Mr. Weasley talking to the Healer.

The attention turned to Fleur as she ran into the room.

"Come quick! Eet ees Ginny!"

* * *

Yeah, bad ending, I know.

45 reviews for the next chapter. ;3


	5. Recovery

**Chapter 5**

Fleur stood still, breathing heavily in the doorframe. "Eet ees urgent! 'Urry!" She shouted again, they seemed to be looking at her in shock, not doing anything, until Mrs.Wealsey rushed out the door and to the backyard to where she saw Ginny. She heard the loud thundering from the stairsas the rest of the boys rushed down the stairs.

There on the trail of rocks lay Ginny. Her face was screwed up with pain, and there was blood making a trail down from her forehead to the ground. Her right arm and wrist had swollen to an extremely large size. And yet, there was Crookshanks, chasing after a garden gnome with not another care in the world.

Fleur had walked down after the boys and stood by Mrs. Weasley, who was now kneeling over Ginny, cleaning the blood from her forehead.

"I saw ze whole thing. She was walking down ze path, and zat 'orrid cat, Crookshanks az you call eem, ran past 'er feet and tripped 'er. She landed on 'er arm, but hit 'er head on ze rocks"

Ginny's brothers were now standing in a circle around her, all trying to help out.

Mrs.Wealsey got frustrated and shooed them all away, wanting to work on her own.

For the next half hour Mrs.Wealsey could be seen in the same kneeling position over Ginny, poking at her wounds with her wand, her mouth moving with incantations to heal her wounds.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

Ginny had still not wakened, and her mother had never left her side after she levitated her up to her room. She felt that it was all her fault for pushing her off of the bed in the first place.

Ginny had given herself a deep concussion, and broke her arm in 2 places. Her head curently had thick bandagdes wrapped around it, and her armed was wrapped tightly. The magic Mrs. Weasley used had gotten rid of the major damage, but Ginny would have to tough it out for the next few weeks for her arm and head to fully heal.

Mrs. Weasley scooted the old wooden chair closer to the bed and watched her daughter sleep. She laid her hand on Ginny's forehead, she had gotten a fever. She stood up to go and get the medicine. She was had reached the hallway when she heard a cry of pain from Ginny's room. She rushed back in to find Ginny with her eyes open, tears pouring out of them.

Ginny had no idea where she was, what happened, or why she had a migraine. She had heard her mother leave the room when she woke up. She went to lift her head to get out of bed when she felt a great deal of pain coming from her forehead. She cried out in pain and let her head drop back down to the overly fluffed pillow. The pain was overwhelming, the throbbing in her head was unbearable, and her arm felt stiff and swollen. She vaguely remembered falling on some rocks, but it was all blank from there. She couldn't help the tears that poured down her cheeks, she just had a very low pain tolerance. (A/N: I doubt that she actually does, but hey, tis my fanfic.)

"Oh my. ARTHUR! RON! GET UP HERE NOW! SHE'S AWAKE!' Mrs. Weasley's booming voice made Ginny shut her eyes as the noise penetrated through her ears and to her already pain filled head.

"Mum…. Shut up, will you?" She said groggily. She tried to feel her forehead, but couldn't when she saw her arm wrapped up so tightly that she couldn't flex it at all.

"What happened?" She asked, shutting her eyes, a grimace on her face.

"Well-" Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by a very dirty Ron and a sweating Mr.Weasley bursting into the room.

"You gave us a right scare there Ginny. Harry was worried sick, but of course Mum wouldn't let him out of bed-" Ron started, only to have Mr. Weasley cut him off.

"Oh Ginny, we're so glad you're awake. We didn't know if you were going to make it or not!" Her father started, before Ginny cut him off. It seemed that nobody in this room was patient enough to let a full sentence out before cutting them off.

"Will somebody just tell me what the hell happened?" The migraine was makingGinny extremelycranky.

At once, they all launched into great detail of what Fleur had told them. Ginny nodding a little here and there to confirm that she remembered it.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;4 hours later. -;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Ginny was bored.

After hermother, brother, and father had explained what had happened to her, they checked up on her wounds a little, then Mr. Weasley and Ron left the room.

After all of the talk, her mother made her sit still eat soup, and recoverfor the rest of the day, making sure to keep a watchful eye on her. Ginny hated being confined to a bed, it was uncomfortable, and she longed to see Harry. Yet there was no way she could leave the bed with her mother watching her every second. She would have to wait until night.

It was now 10, and she had just heard the last of her brothers trudge up the stairs to go to bed. As soon as she heard the last door close, she sat up.

She sat still until she knew that everyone was sleeping, and then got out of bed.

Quietly, she put on her slippers and the sling her mother had gotten for her. She strapped her arm securely in it's place and headed out the door. It was hard for her, to not do things with her right and dominate arm, but she'd manage.

Her toes barely touched the floor as she hurried up the stairs, reaching Percy's room. She opened the door carefully, and walked in.

Harry was sitting up in his bed, the pillows she had propped up for him still behind him. He was looking out of the window, an unreadable expression on his face. He turned towards her as she made her way to his bed and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said quietly. He made room for Ginny to sit next to him. She accepted the offer and settled herself close, leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

"I'm much more happy that you made it back." She said, looking ahead at the empty room.

"You helped me through it all." Harry began, his voice still quiet. "He was so close to killing me, his wand was raised over my head and everything. But then I thought of you." He gave a small smile. "I remembered your smile, your laugh, everything about you. You stayed on my mind the whole time. It gave me the strength to defeat him." He trailed off, now looking at Ginny. "And then I thought I had lost you when I heard what happened this afternoon."

"I never knew." She responded quietly. She took her head off from his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be sorry." He said. He placed his lips on hers once again, missing the feeling of their kiss.

The two stayed up and talk for most of the night. They talked about everything, from Quidditch to school, enjoying each other's presence and love. They shared memories, good and bad, laughed, cried and smiled.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Ginny's head on Harry's chest, his arm placed protectively around her.

The scene had never looked sweeter.

* * *

(A/N): See? I didn't kill Ginny! Like it? Hate it? Love it? COMMENT! ;3

Next chapter at 65 reviews. Give me suggestions on what I should do next! I'm open for anything.


	6. The end of summer

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! My apologies for taking so long, today was the first day of school and everything so I had to spend the other few days getting ready and such.

I'm very much open to suggestions! So if you have a comment or two, don't be hesitant to leave it. I also love new ideas for chapters. ;3

* * *

Chapter 6: The End Of Summer

The next morning.

It was 10 in the morning at the Burrow, and mostly everyone was up and about, going on with their daily business. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, just now tucking in to one of her own splendid breakfasts. Her husband had been called in at work, they were celebrating the end of Voldemort, but they still had lost of work to do. Ron, and Hermione were seated at the other end of the table, eating quietly. Mrs. Wealsey smiled to herself, they had been holding hands under the table since they sat down. Fred and George had ran off to their shop, Charlie back to Romania, and Bill had rented a flat so he and Fleur could have some privacy of their own.

Her thoughts trailed off to Ginny, she had not been in her bed this morning when she had checked on her. Mrs. Weasley, knowing her daughter well, had went straight to Percy's room to see if she was with Harry. Her heart swelled as she saw Ginny and Harry sleeping peacefully, Harry's arms wrapped protectivly around her. Mrs. Weasley had then watched them for a while, they were perfect for eachother, or so she thought. She then left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her, deciding that both of them could sleep in for the day.

Things had been surprisingly quiet after the war. The first frew days after where spent trying to get everyone back in tip top shape, healing the wounded and tending to the sick. After that, there had been celebrations. Many many celebrations. Parties, get togethers, there was even a formal ball held by the Ministry yesterday, yet none of the Weasley's attended.

Hogwarts was still up and running, getting ready for the students who would arrive for the next school year. Ginny would be going by herself this time, no older brothers there to keep an eye out for her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be free to do whatever they wished. They could pursue careers, get their own houses, they were of age now, and had nothing to worry them.

Harry stirred, finally awaking from his deep slumber. He opened an eye lazily, then the other to find red hair blocking his view of anything else. He now remebered the previous night when he and Ginny had talked the night away, and then fell asleep in eachothers arms. He took a good look at the sleeping beauty that he was holding. Her mouth was curved in a small smile, her hair somewhat neat and covering half of her face. The sun hit her face perfectly, the light illuminated it to show her beautiful freckles and sleeping eyes. Harry had never loved her so much.

He moved his hand that was wrapped around Ginny's waist to the bedside table to get his glasses. He moved slowly and quietly, not to wake her up. He slipped his glasses on and now everything was much clearer than before. As he put his arm back around her waist, she stirred.

It took Ginny a while to figure out what had happened, and where she was. It clicked and now she was looking Harry with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Princess" He said to her.

"Morning, and I'm no Princess, believe me." She said groggily. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"You're my Princess." Harry said firmly, not wanting to talk on the subject for any longer. "Why hasn't anyone come to wake us up?" He asked, Mrs. Weasley usually woke him nice and early to start the day, it felt odd but pleasing to sleep in for once.

"Dunno, guess she wanted us to sleep in." Ginny said, sitting up. Harry followed her actions, and soon they were both sitting up, leaning against the wall, the end of their feet hanging off the side of the bed.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked, absentmindly playing with one of the fluffy pillows.

"Well, not much because I've still got this on." Ginny pointed to her cast and sling. "It was hell to sleep with." She added.

"Does it hurt much?" Harry asked tentivley. Her put the pillow down and took Ginny's casted arm in his hands, looking at it as he softly ran his figers around it.

"Just a little when I sleep, other than that it's a dull throb." Ginny said, her small hand finding it's way into Harry's big one. She laced her fingers with his, now looking into his eyes.

Harry let go of her arm and put his other hand around hers, so he was now holding her one hand with both of his. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Ginny smiled, kissing Harry back, she put her other hand around his neck. She was about to do more when she heard the door open.

"Oi! I don't want to see my baby sister snogging my best mate!" It was Ron.

Ginny and Harry broke apart, both now looking at Ron with only the smallest of blushes on their faces. "What are you doing up here anyways?" Ginny asked, a bit annoyed.

"Mum sent me up to wake you, but I can now see that you were already up and doing more than that." He gave a scowl.

"Oh give them a break already Ron." Hermione now appeared beside Ron, smiling fondly at Harry and Ginny.

Ron quieted, looking at Hermione for a bit then turning his gaze back to Harry and Ginny. "Well, just come downstairs and eat. Mum's going out for the day, she already left, but she did leave your food on the table." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

From their room, Ginny could hear Hermione's giggles and then her sayin "Ron!" playfully.

"The bloody hypocrite." Ginny said dryly.

Harry now spoke, he had been quite ever since Ron had come into the room. "That's nothing, you should've seen him with Lavender."

"Oh, I've seen him enough with her." Ginny agreed. "Let's go downstairs then?" She asked, getting off of the bed.

"Sure, just let me change first." Harry said, getting off of the bed himself.

Ginny lef the room and went to her room to dress. She put her shorts on with difficulty, it being hard with only 1 hand. Her shirt was even worse, she was red and fuming by the time she got down to the kitchen, a confused Harry staring at her.

"I hate this bloody cast." She said, plopping down in the chair next to him and picking up her fork and trying to work it with her left hand.

"Was it that hard getting dressed?" He asked, he had never actually had to wear a limb cast.

"Yes." Ginny grumbled through a moutful of scrambeled eggs.

Harry nodded a little as he continued to eat. They sat the rest of the breakfast mostly in silence, just afew words exchanged in between. When they were done, they headed outside and to the clearing they had been to before. This time, they sat right at the edge of the pond talking about the future.

"Do you think you're going to get a job as an Auror or something?" Ginny asked. She moved her foot around in the water as she spoke.

"Well, there's not much need to be one now." Harry said coyly.

"Right, I forgot." Ginny smiled sheepishly at him.

"I think I'll rent a flat in Hogsmeade, so I can see you when you visit the village." He had actually been thinking about this for a while. He definitly didn't want to go throughout Ginny's school year with out being able to see her at all.

"Really?" Ginny said happily. "That's so sweet of you, I'll be able to see you a lot then." She rested her head on his shoulder. He automatically moved his hand to her hair and gently ran his fingers through it.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping." He said quietly.

"But what about after that? After I graduate from Hogwarts, what'll we do then?" She had been thinking about his herself, never imagning a future without Harry.

"Well, you can move in for one." He smiled, "And I gues I'll just let fate decide after that."

"That's good enough for me." Ginny said, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Although..." Harry started, then trailed off.

"Although what? It's alright Harry, you can tell me anything." Ginny said.

"Well, I guess I sort of...want a family, you know? Because I've never really had one that I actually remember everything about." He now thought of his parents, and his want for a family grew. He wanted neverending love. He thought of his family, he had only had one for a year, and then...

Ginny nodded a little to show him that she understood. She gave him a hug, holding on to him. "We could be a family." She whispered quietly. Harry nodded a little, and the two hugged for a while longer.

They sat by the pond all day untill Mrs.Weasley called them in for dinner. They had talked about their plans for the future,and how they would meet eachother during Ginny's Hogsmead visits on the weekend. The two were inseperable, throughout that day, and the following week they were always by eachother, holding hands, kissing, smiling and talking.

As Ginny lay there in Harry's bed, she thought of the next day, it would be September 1st, the day she went back to Hogwarts.

It had taken lots of persuasion to let Ginny sleep in the same bed as Harry, including lots of angry brothers and a distressed Mr. Weasley. Yet this time, Mrs.Weasley came to the rescue and reasoned with her family that she trusted Harry enough to let them do this. That was after Harry's birthday.

But yesterday, yesterday was different. She had spent most of the day packing alone, Harry had gone out to enjoy a quidditch match with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. She had packed, packed, and packed even more, she did own a lot of things after all. After throwing in her last piece of clothing, Ginny placed in her favorite picture of Harry. It had been taken recently, on Harry's birthday. He was blowing out the candles on the cake her mum had baked him, and as he did it, Ginny was kissing him on the cheek.

Ginny watched the photo of her leaning acorss the table to kiss Harry. She had laughed quietly when she watched the photo Ron in the background pointedly look away and scowl. She gently rested the picture inbetween 2 sweaters so it wouldn't break on the ride to Hogwarts. The rest of the day had been quite uneventful, not including the scrumptous feast Mrs.Weasley had prepared for Ginny's leaving the next morning.

Ginny now lay awake in Harry's bed, facing up at the ceiling, she looked into the darkness. Harry was sleeping contently by her side. She was thinking so much that she couldn't sleep. She thought of Hogwarts, how she would only have the friends that were her age there, no Ron, no Hermione, and no Harry. She had been spending so much time with Harry lately that she didn't even want to think about the lonely days she'd spend at Hogwarts. She countered that thought with the bright side of seeing him on the Hogsmeade visits. The pessimist in her mind took over again. There was only so many visits throughout the school year. Once month, that was it.

Ginny turned over and wrapped her arms around Harry's middle, facing his sleeping face. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss, she could've sworn that she saw his lip twitch a little. She smiled to herself and fell asleep, awaiting the future.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you liked it. ;3 I decided to have some more romance in this chapter.

The next chapter will be a lare summery of Ginny's school year and such.

95 reviews to get it. .


	7. Graduation

**A/N: And finally she puts up another chapter! I know I know, I didn't have the next chapter ready as soon as we hit 95, but it's been a hectic week with school and art. **

**  
Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews, believe me, I read every single one. **

**stuf- No, 95 reviews from one person won't count. You can only review once per chapter I think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter that you recognize. **

**I love you reviewers! **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 7: Graduation

The day had finally come for Ginny, she would be leaving Hogwarts forever and living her life the way she wanted to. Even though it was the end of the year, she still remembered the morning she left like it was yesterday.

_Ginny had woken up very early that morning. She rolled over and was now facing Harry; a sad expression arose on her face. She was leaving this morning, and she wouldn't see him untill the next Hogsmeade visit. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him close to her._

While she did this, Harry stirred, and woken up. "Today's the day." He said, he was quite sad aswell since Ginny was leaving. He had grown so accustomed to having her right by his side that it would feel oddly quiet when she wasn't around.

_Ginny nodded, still hugging him tight. He soundly put his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Remember, we'll still see eachother at the Hogsmeade visits." He said quietly, running his fingers through her messy hair. _

"_Yeah…I guess." She said, willing herself not to let a tear fall down her cheek. _

"_You don't want to go, do you?" Harry asked quietly. _

"_No, no, I want to go, I just want you there." Ginny felt like a baby for letting the tear fall down her cheek, but she couldn't help it. She hastily wiped it away with her hand. "Sorry." She mumbeled. _

_Harry took the hand she used to wipe her tear away and kissed it. "Don't apologize, remember, it was you who told me that it's ok to cry." _

_Ginny buried her head into Harry's chest, unable to control the tears that were now making their way down her face. _

_Harry soothingly ran his fingers through her hair and gently rocked her back and forth, trying to stop her tears. _

_Once she had regained herself, they went downstairs to eat with the family. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs.Weasley had come to see her off. She hugged each of them in turn, promising to write. _

_As the train began to pull away, Ginny waved through the window at them, and blew Harry a kiss. He mimed catching it, which made Ginny smile. Ron pointedly looked away as if they were kissing, and Hermione smiled fondly. _

_Throughout the train ride to Howarts, Ginny felt oddly empty not knowing where Harry was, or what he was doing. Though she put on a brave smile and continued to chat with her friends. _

Ginny sighed happily. Even though she was sad during most of the day, she could never forget her favorite Hogsmeade visit of the year….

_It had been the Saturday before Christmas, and Ginny was extrememly excited about the trip, she had smiled and talked eagerly through breakfast, wanting to be on her way. As she was walking, she though of their first trip. She had been running late due to a fiasco with one of Fred and George's new products, resulting in a completely goo covered Common Room. Since she was Head Girl, she had to spend her time fixing everything. She had hurridly met him outside of Honydukes and they had spent the remainder of the day talking and looking thoughout the shops. But Ginny could just feel that this trip was going to be much different. _

She walked from the grounds to the village, tightly wrapping her scarf around her face. It had just begun to snow the day before, and it hadn't stopped since. She trugded along in her boots down the path that led her to the village, pulling her hat down over her ears as she scanned the crowd of people for Harry.

_She didn't have to search for long though, because there he was, standing in the middle. From the look on his eyes she could tell that he was smiling even though his mouth was covered by a green striped scarf. He looked stunningly handsome, and all of the younger girls that passed her were staring at him. She laughed to herself as she knew that he was hers. (**A/N:** Not in like a possesive way, but like in the way that he's her boyfriend and everything. You get it. ;3 )_

_She ran into his open arms and gave him a long hug. He easily picked her up and twirled her around, then gave her a long kiss much to the dismay of the younger teenage girls that were eyeing him hopefully. _

_They had spent that trip at Harry's flat, only stopping at the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes for Butterbeer and candy. He had kept it quite clean, Ginny suspected that it was Hermione was a frequent visiter. It had 2 small bedrooms, a rather large kitchen and a nice living room complete with a muggle TV. They had kept themselves busy, sharing stories and feasting on candy and Butterbeer. _

_It was definitly Ginny's favorite visit._

Ginny rolled out of bed groggily and walked slowly to the chair that was in the corner of her room. Having her own room was defintily one of the better perks of being Head Girl. It had come in handy when she had to study for her N.E.W.Ts and wanted time to herself.

She stood, looking at her chair, there lay her dress robes which she would wear to graduation. She weren't hand me downs, but presents from Fred and George. She put them on with pride and was extremely happy throughout the morning. Sure, she was leaving Hogwarts and all of her teachers and everything, but after that day, she could do anything she wanted, be anything she wanted, and she wanted nothing more was to be with Harry.

As she sat with her friends in the shade by the lake, her thoughts wondered to Christmas.

_She was with the same group of friends in the common room. It was 5 in the morning and they sat on the couch looking warming up to fire, cheerfully talking and sipping Hot Cocoa. _

_Even though they were 17, it had still been a tradition of theirs to wake up early and open presents together._

_Ginny had decided not to go home for Christmas this year, much to her Mother's dismay. She wanted to spend her last Christmas at Hogwarts with her friends that she wouldn't get to see as much once she graduated. _

_They opened their presents, one person at a time. There were squeals of delight at the more interesting things, and some playful laughing and groaning at the things their relatives had knitted for them. _

_One of Ginny's friends had just revealed a pair of spactacularly sexy underwear from her boyfrien she shrieked and blushed hardly at her gift. _

They all joked and teased her happily, nothing could bring their mood down. Another one of friends had just opened her gift to reveal a charming picture, they all admired it for a while, then waited for Ginny to open her presents, last, but not least.

_Ginny smiled at her Weasley jumper that her Mum had knitted for her. She laughed at the new products Fred and George had sent. She looked oddly at the plug and light switch her father had included with her Mothers package, she would never get used to his hobbies. _

_Out of all the presents she had received that day, Harry's had been the best. It wasn't anything huge, but it seemed that the small and thoughtful things where what Ginny liked the best. _

_It had been a charm braclet. A white gold color was on it. He had somehow gotten the charms to reflect her life. _

_There had been a small quaffle and broom, a pygmy puff,a quill, and a miniature version of her Head Girl badge which was currently in her room. _

_Since that Christmas, she had never taken the braclet off._

Her graduation day had been very eventful. She had went found her mother, Ron, Hermione, her father, Fred, George, and Harry waving at her as she walked down the carpeted aisle to sit with her fellow 7th years.

The ceremony had rather bored Ginny, it was mostly a lot of talking and clapping, but she did like it when they began to call names. She clapped and shouted loudly for her friends as they walked across the stage, and clapped polietly for the others.

As she watched Luna Lovegood go across, another memory played in her head.

_It was the first of June, and the morning of her first N.E.W.T testing. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, a cup of steaming coffee in her hand, and her Charms texbook in the other. _

"_You look awful Gin." Her friend said as she sat next to her. _

"_I know, I know, I couldn't help it. I stayed up untill 2 trying to perfect this stupid dillusion charm." She said tiredly, taking a long swing from her coffee then averting her eyes back to the text book. _

_There was a thundering noise above as the hundreds of owls soared into the hall. Ginny looked up hopefully and smiled brightly as she saw Hedwig flying towards her. She petted her head a few times before she untied the letter from the leg that she was holding out. _

_She opened the letter from Harry and read it to herself. _

_Dear Ginny, _

_How're you? This should reach you in time before your exams. Remember to relax, you're one of the smartest witches I know and you'll have no problem passing. Nothing exciting has happened around here, except for when Ron and Hermione came around yesterday. Ron was stupid enough to eat one of Gred and Forges canary creams. That gave us a good laugh. _

_Only 15 days untill I see you again. Although, my lips have never been the same since that last Hogsmeade visit. _

_Anyways, good luck for your exams, even though I doubt you'll need it. _

_All my love, _

_Harry. _

_Ginny had been in a considerably better mood after that, feeling that she had done exteremly well on her exams later that day. It was funny how only Harry's words could calm her above anything else. Along with the letter, he had given her a rose. She had cut the tip off of it and put it in her hair for a good luck charm. _

Her thoughts snapped back to the ceremony, they were nEach student was expected to walk across the stage and receive a certificate. (**A/N**: I doubt that they do it like highschool graduations and such, but just imagine. ) Her family had all clapped loudly, Fred and George a little bit too loudly with their shouts and such. Ginny laughed brightly as she saw Mrs.Weasley whap both of them on the head.

A light had flashed, and she knew that someone had taken a picture. She walked off the stage, still smiling, and back to her seat.

The ceremony had ended rather quickly after that since her last named started with a W, and before she knew it her parents and siblings were all hugging and congradulating her. Last to hug her, of course, was Harry. He gave her a hug and a small kiss, still a little shy about kissing in public, then gave her a gift. From her family, she had received a good sized bag of Galleons. It had surprised her a bit, but she accepted it nonetheless.

Ginny smiled at him then accepted the small silver bag. She pulled out a long white box from it, and then gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was a necklace, but not an ordinary one. In the middle was a heart shaped locket with a diamond, a picture of her and Harry inside of it. Yet this wasn't the typical silver chained necklace, it matched her bracelet perfect. The same kind of color, texture, and everything.

It was simple, yet elegant, and it seemed like the perfect gift for Ginny. She thanked Harry by giving him a kiss, then allowed him to put it around her neck.

She then took his hand and led him to the party that was traditionally thrown for all of the 7th years and family.

She had had a great time, dancing the night away, and in what seemed like a blink of the eye Hogwarts was slowly shrinking as she walked further and further away from it, dragging her trunk with her. She was headed towards Hogsmeade with a group of friends. There, they would apparate home. Her family and Harry had all went back to the Burrow to get ready for yet another party for Ginny's graduation.

She took one last good look at the old school, memories swarming around in her head. She then turned back around, facing the road ahead of her.

This would be the beginning of the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: There you are, I hope you all enjoyed that. **

**As usual, I'm still open to suggestions for whats next to come in the next chapter. **

**Would you all like for me to continue on with Ginny's life? It'd take a few more chapters though, I don't know if you'd read it all. **

**Or should I end this here and start a new story? Hrm…I don't know.**

**I'll let you decide. **

**My apoloizes for spelling and grammar mistakes. The microsoft word on my laptop doesn't have spell check….e.e**

**Yes, time for another one of my crazy review demands. **

**How about….hrm….let's say… 115 reviews this time? That sound fair?**

**-Hermionegurl787 ;3**


	8. Epilogue 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally updated to bring you part one of the two part Epilogue! I know that some of you were expecting a whole new story, but since I started 'Quiet' I decided that 2 chapters of Epilogue would work. ;3 Thank you SO MUCH to every single person who gave me reviews, you guys rock. **

**This chapter is mostly fluffy romance, so for all of you who were hopping for more angst, sorry. ;/**

* * *

**Epilogue, part 1**

_Three years later._

Ginny was loving life.

She had been living with Harry ever since she graduated from Hogwarts, it was the best. The had been going steady ever since that summer before her 7th year, and their love was stronger than ever. They had been comfortable living together, Harry's flat being big enough for the both of them. IT was a busy place though, they had many visitors. Ron and Hermione being the most frequent.

She currently was working as a Healer for St.Mungo's, her pay was high, and her colleagues were great. Healing had come naturally to her, and she was great at the job, Dr.Weasley as they called her.

Harry had joined the Chudley Cannons as a seeker just 4 months ago. Now that Voldemort was gone, and the Death Eaters had been caught, there were no need for Aurors anymore. He played on the team with Ron as a keeper, Ron had nearly fainted when he found out he made it on his childhood team. The two were also very very popular.

The press had recently been all over Harry since Ginny had started to live with him. Pictures being taken of the Boy-Who-Lived Twice. He was a national hero, and he hated the attention, and being a star Quidditch player didn't help.

Lots of things had changed in the Weasley family. Bill and Fleur now had 2 children, Amy (3) and Paul (2). Charlie had gotten married the year after Ginny had graduated, and was now taking care of his first newborn, Anna. Fred had paired up with Angelina, and George with Alicia; they all seemed to be too focused with the joke shop in order to settle down seriously.

Percy had married his childhood sweetheart, Penelope and had a 6 month old baby too look after.

Ron and Hermione were now newlywed, they're love too strong to wait any longer. They had had the most beautiful wedding a few weeks before, and they were now enjoying their honeymoon in Italy.

Of course, Mrs. Weasley had been thrilled with her grandchildren. She had taken to babysitting whenever the parents needed time off, she certainly did love babies. The Burrow had definitly been busy; there were always family dinners every other weeks, and there were many birthday's, anniversary's, and party's to celebrate.

Things in the Wizarding World had been fairly calm. All of the Death Eaters had been caught by the Aurors within a year of Voldemort's defeat from Harry, and had been sent straight to the Dementors. Now everyone was actually at a newly found peace, yes, everything was going smoothly.

Ginny was now currently at her and Harry's flat, finishing up a paper for one of her patients at the kitchen table, waiting for Harry to come home, he said he was going to take her out tonight. As soon as she finished signing her name at the bottom, she heard a loud crack from the foyer.

"That you Harry?" She called out, standing up and putting her papers away in her bag.

She didn't have to wait for a oral answer, as Harry walked into the room, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a long kiss.

"Yes." He replied coyly, then gave her another kiss and sunk down into the nearest kitchen chair.

"Tired?" She asked, throwing her bag by the front door.

"You wouldn't even believe it. I got chased by the fans again for half a block untill I realised that I could apparate. I keep trying to tell them I already have a girlfriend, but they don't listen. If I have to sign another bra again…." He gave a tired sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That bad, eh?" She asked, sitting on his lap and giving him another kiss. "I've already told those silly fangirls, your mine."

Harry gave a nod and grinnerd at her comment, then wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Where are we going tonight?" Ginny asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "The meadows, you rember those? The place of our first date." He said casually, or at least he hoped. Tonight was the night he wished to propose to Ginny, and he had everything ready, and Harry hoped he didn't mess this up.

"Alright." Ginny said, she was up for anything. "Let me go get ready." She said, hopping up and heading to her room.

Harry jumped up immidiatley after she left, running to his room and putting on a green silk shirt with a simple black tie, and then slipping on some dress pants. He attempted to come his hair into place, but threw it down in frustration when it wouldn't cooperate.

He went to his bedside table and took the ring box from the drawer. He opened it up to look at it once more.

It was a very simple ring, a nice and elegant gold that split in two and crisscrossed. The diamonds were the purest of white, and there was one larger one with two smaller on either side. It was simple, yet elegant, and it went with the bracelet and necklace that he got her as Christmas and Graduation gifts.

He slipped the box into his pocket and met Ginny in the front.

-3 hours later.-

Ginny and Harry set in the soft grass of the meadows, holding each other as they watched the sunset.

"That was a great dinner, thanks Harry." She whispered, admiring the beginning of night fall.

"It was nothing." He said, absentmindly running his fingers along the buldge that held the ring box in the pocket.

He knew that Ginny's favorite time of day was the sunset, and he was going to use that to his advantage. Everything was ready, one flick of the wand at it would happen.

They sat together untill night fell, the stars dancing in the sky. "Ginny?" Harry asked, willing himself the hardest not to get nervous.

"Yes?" She said, leaning back onto his chest.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked.

She laughed the laughed that made his stomach flip. "Of course I do." She said, giving him a kiss.

This was it, now or never.

He took his wand from his pocket and gave it a flick, up in the sky, the stars began to move.

"Watch." He said quietly, and pointed up to the sky.

Ginny gasped quietly, no, this couldn't be, could it?

The stars moved into a formation of words, 'Will you marry me?' they spelled out. She turned back to Harry, and he was in front of her, kneeling down on one knee.

"Will you do me the greatest honor, and Marry Me?" He asked, extending the ring box to her.

She covered her mouth and gasped again. Tears formed in her eyes and she threw her arms around Harry. "Yes!" She shouted over and over again into the night sky, her voice echoing for minutes.

Harry sighed, relieved. She had said yes, and she hadn't denied him.

The two hugged and kissed the night away, laughing and enjoying the others presence. But little did they know, they had a little bundle of fun soon on the way….

* * *

**A/N: Yay for semi-cliffhangers. **

**135 reviews gets the LAST CHAPTER of 'It's Ok.'**

**Happy reviewing!**

**-hermionegurl787**


	9. Wedding Bliss

**A/N: Ack! I know, 'finally, finally'! Sorry everyone, my apology it has taken so long to get this chapter up! Shool has been in full swing, and my weekends have been very busy. **

**I"ll just say it now, I know that most of these chapters (including this one) have many spelling/grammatical mistakes in them. My excuse: No spell check, and with the rate my laptops going, I won't be getting it. Also, the 'G' key on my laptop sticks, so my apologies for that.**

**Also, these stories seem a bit rushed, but sorry, I've been suffering from writers block. e.e **

**So I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, the little buddle of fun is for the _next_ chapter, this really wasn't the final at all, I decided to make it two. ;3**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter is (obviously) not mine. **

* * *

It's Ok, Chapter 9: Wedding Bliss

This was it. The day she had been waiting for for all of her life.

Ginny Weasley, was going to get married. Married to Harry Potter.

Ginny sat comfortably in the suite of a grand elegant hotel. She was currently with Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Parvati Patil. They were throwing her a small bachlorette party as her last day as an unmarried woman. Ginny had received a few gifts from them, including a book on how to rid of Crumpled Horned Snorcacks from Luna, and a few pairs of very…..revealing lingerie from Parvati.

It had only been 5 months after Harry proposed, since they had dated for so long, a long engagement was not on their list. Their wedding was to be held in the meadows by the Burrow. Ginny wanted something simple and elegant, and Harry wanted the same, of course, Mrs. Weasley would settle for no less.

Harry was now currently with Ron, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Dean, and Bill, supposedly having the 'Best Bachelor Party ever' according to Neville.

Ginny's gaze drifted to the window, looking down at the peaceful scenery the wizarding hotel provided, she caught the view changing from a multi-colored sunset, to a white-sanded beach at dawn.

"Ginny?" Hermione called softly, tapping her shoulder a bit.

"W-what Hermione?" Ginny asked stifling a yawn behind her small freckled hand.

"Just wanted to let you know that the other girls have gone to the pool." Hermione answered, her maternal instinct taking in as she tided up the food, drinks, and gifts in the hotel room.

"A-alright. Sorry, I'm a little t-tired." Ginny failed at the few extra yawns that escaped from between her widely-spread fingers.

"Just go get ready for bed now, I"ll call over to Harry to check how he's doing." Hermione said. "You do have a big day tomorrow after all."

"Before I do anything, I'll be making a hangover potion for Harry and the boys." Ginny grinned as she went into her separate room and pulling the ingrediants out of the closet. 20 minutes later Ginny had the potion made and was currently snuggled deep under her covers. Hermione walked into the room.

"OH gosh, I've seen that face before, how drunk is he?" Ginny grinned tiredly from the bed.

Hermione plopped down on the pillow, her back to Ginny and her shoulders shaking violently.

"'Mione? What's wrong? You alright?" Ginny sat up quickly, wha the hell was wrong with her?

But as she got a better view of Hermione, she was not sobbing, but laughing uncontrollably, she held up a shaking hand to signal that she needed a few minutes to quiet herself down.

Ginny chuckled quietly. "Was it that bad?"

Hermione took a few gasps. "I have never heard a better version of 'Like A Virgin' from Harry." She collapsed into another fit of giggles.

Ginny gave a few chortles. "I had a feeling Fred and George would bring Kareoke, they've been obsessed with it lately."

"That's not the rest of it. Seamus, Ron, Neville, and Dean had a synchronized dance in the back, macarena included." Hermione's giggles were now slightly calming themselves down a bit.

"Ahh." Ginny smiled. "I had better make an extra cauldron full of that hangover potion in the morning." Ginny said, falling back onto her pillow again.

"I"ll do it, don't you worry about it." Hermione said, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "'Night Mrs.Potter." Hermione smiled from the door.

"Night Weasley" Ginny called back.

All night, Ginny had butterflies in her stomach, for come 24 hours, she would officially be Mrs. Ginny Potter. She rolled onto her stomach and hid her face in the pillow to conceal the wide grin that had spread across her face.

Finally, after many hours of giggling, grinning, and rolling around in the large bed, Ginny finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning. 

As Ginny woke that morning, the first thing she did was turn to look at her clock. Her eyes still blurred from the morning, she mistook the clock that read '7:45' to one that said '11:45'. (A.N: Don't ask me how she could do that, I don't know, just needed something to start her morning up. ;3) She bolted upright to a sitting postion and let out an ear splitting scream.

Instantly, Hermione, Luna, and Parvati rushed into the room, each with mussed hair, sleepy eyes, and clutching a wand and pillow, ready to attack what ever decided to wake Ginny at this ungodly hour.

"Wha-?"

"What?"

"WHY!" Ginny shrieked, jumping out of her bed and rushing to the bathroom. Hermione caught her before she left the room.

"Ginerva Weasley, what in the world are you screaming about so earily in the morning?" Hermione said, bossiness booming in her voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ' SO EARLY IN THE MORNING' I'M ABOUT TO MISS MY OWN DAMN WEDDING!" She yelled loudly, trying to get herself out of Hermione's grip and to the bathroom. Over her shoulder, she could see Parvati sleeping on the floor as she just fell over, and Luna sprawled across her messy bed.

"Ginny, Ginny, you twit, it's only 7:45, I could've had 15 more minutes of beauty sleep." Hermione said, the tiredness finding it's way back into her voice as she repetedly whacked Ginny over the head with her pillow.

"Oh." Ginny said quietly. She dodged the pillow that Hermione now threw at her and walked over to her bed, falling beside Luna.

"Oh no you don't missy." Hermione said, dragging her back up. "You woke me up, and I'm fully awake. Time to get ready."

Ginny nodded a little and left to get ready in the bathroom. From her shower, she could hear Hermione bossing out orders to Luna and Parvati, one, Ginny could swear, had the words "Take, cauldron, Fred's flat, hangover."

2 hours later, you could find Ginny in her childhood room in the Burrow, her mother, Hermione, and Fleur fussing over her dress, hair, and make up. The time seemed to fly by so fast.

3 hours later flashed by. A whirlwind of white's, pale blues, and pale pinks as Ginny walked down the aisle, her father at her side, guests smiling at her, and Harry at the end of the aisle.

The vows, the rings, and the kisses, it all seemed so surreal for Ginny. Though, she did believe, that the best part of her wedding had to be the reception. Within a few seconds, the Burrow's backyard was transformed from the picturesque wedding, to a full blown party, many many guests dancing and mingling, including the minister of magic, and the full Chudley Cannons team. As Ginny sat down for the first time in what seemed like hours, she giggled as she saw a group of Harry's most dedicated fans, standing stiffly in a corner, eyeing his everymove.

_I hope that they figure he's mine now_, Ginny thought to herself. She took a few deep breaths, stood up, and went off for more dancing with Harry, her father, and her brothers, mingling with the guests and eating her magnificent wedding cake.

Last but not least, she looked at the pile of wedding presents laying on a table by the door of the Burrow. Harry and her had not asked for anything at all, but of course, that wouldn't do as it was their wedding.

Ginny examined the gifts. Pots, pans, mandatory household materials, an oddly shapped dress robe, a new broomstick, and she could swear from the outside of the package, 3 new sets of baby clothes.

She was just shaking a small square box when a pair of hands slid themselves around her waist.

"Let's say we get out of here, eh?" She heard Harry's voice say. He unwrapped a hand, and took the box out of her grip, placing it back onto the table. "The suite that was reserved just for us is sounding mighty tempting." He whispered into her ear.

She turned around and faced him, only to give him a mind blowing kiss.

"I take that as a yes, Mrs. Potter?" He said, a large grin plastered over his handsome features.

"Yes, you prat, now shut up and kiss me." She said, kissing him a few more times untill she had to let go.

Many goodbye's, catcalls, and whistles later, they finally apparated to the sweet in Italy. IT seemed like such the big Honeymooners spot nowadays, they just couldn't resist.

A few drinks, kisses, and many 'other' things later, Ginny was still smiling stupidly at the fact that she was now, indeed, Mrs. Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: -Nervous laugh- Like it? I was a bit rushed writing it, not much time. I hope you liked it anyways. Ok, so I'm planning to have the next chapter as the last one, unless one of you lovely reviews gives me an outstanding plot twist. Hey, it could happen. **

**I LOVE SUGGESTIONS on what should happen next! I love hearing different opinions aswell. **

**150 reviews for the next chapter. (Review as many times as you like...wait...not that many, but you catch my drift.) **

**-HermioneGurl787 33**


	10. Baby

**A/N: Hello hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay in chapters, but I'd now like to present to you the very last chapter of 'IT's OK'! I want to give a uberly HUGE THANK YOU to every single one of my reviewers, I love you guys! Anyways, I apologize if it seems a little rushed, I did try and make it longer though.**

**Harry is probably going to be pretty OOC, and Ginny too, just blame it on the pregnancy though. ;D**

**It's Ok, Chapter 10:**

* * *

One year, a honeymoon, many late night rendevous', and a pregnancy test later…..

"Well?" Harry asked nervously, wringing his hands out as he stared at the back of his wife.

"Hold on a second, it's still processing." Ginny said impatiently, this was the 5th time he had asked her in 2 minutes. "These pregnancy test's take a while, you know?" She smiled.

She stood, with her back to him in the bathroom, the small white strip in front of her.

White meant it was still deciding, black meant there was no pregnancy at all, pink was a girl, and blue was a boy.

The test had actually turned it's color a while back, but Ginny just wanted to torture Harry for fun.

She turned around, an unreadable expression on her face, the strip held strategically behind her back. Harry was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Well?" He prompted again, now holding his hands so tight that they were both very white.

"I'm……" Ginny started.

"YES!" Harry shouted impatiently.

"Well…. I must tell you that I'm…" Ginny said again, willing herself all the hardest not to laugh.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Harry yelled in frustration.

"Oh, did you hear the one about the Hippogriff, Giant, and Warlock?" Ginny asked brightly.

'GINNNNNY!" Harry bellowed.

"Sorry, sorry, too tempting." She laughed.

"…." Harry stood, his arms crossed and foot tapping.  
Ginny nodded her head once, and whispered "A girl."

Apprently, this was enough for Harry because he gave a loud whoop, punched his fist in the air and started dancing around all while Ginny looked in amazement and laughed.

He turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug, twirling her around a few times and giving her a soft kiss.

"I take it that's good news then!" Ginny smiled coyly.

"You bloody hell bet it is." Harry said happily, still excited from the news.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said aloud to herself, still holding tight to Harry.

"Yes, you're pregnant, with a girl." Harry said enthusiastically. He set her down and unwrapped his arms from her, and placed his hands on her stomach. "A dad. I'll be dad!" He cried happily.

"And I'll be a Mum!" Ginny added.

"Crap." Harry said suddenly.

"What? What's going to be crap?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"How're we going to tell _your_ mum?" He asked.

"You know, she's _your_ mum now too." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Right, anyways, when do we tell her?" Harry asked, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Uh….We'll have to invite the whole family…I guess at the dinner Mum's planning in 2 weeks time? Everyone and the kids'll be there." Ginny said slowly, thinking it through in her head as she spoke.

"Ah, right then. Two weeks it is." Harry said, as if it was a final statement.

"Um, one more problem." Ginny squeaked.

"Hmm?" Harry said, busy with kissing her cheeks.

"How're we going to raise a baby in this tiny flat?" She asked.

"I guess we'll have to buy a house then."

"You say that too simply."

"It is."

"Whatever you say, Potter." Ginny said, pulling him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

-2 weeks, a nervous Harry, and a impatient pregnant Ginny later…-

"Ok, we're not going to back out of telling them this, right?"

"Uh-huh"

"And we're definitly going to do it?"  
"Yep"

"Um…what do I say again?"

"I'll handle it."

"Alright, uh….er…should we tell the gender?"

"Yes."

"You're not nervous are you?"

"Harry just shut up and get your jacket already." Ginny said impatiently from the kitchen table. Harry had been up since 7 in the morning, jumping around and tidying up things even though they were going to the Burrow. Apparently, the prospect of telling the whole Weasley clan that Ginny was pregnant was taking a lot of nerves from him.

"Shhhh, calm down." Ginny said, as she stood and walked to Harry, who was currently trying to put his jacket on backwards.

"Sorry, I know I'm a wreck." He said, looking a little down. He let Ginny help him put his jacket on and then he sunk into a chair.

"It's alright though." Ginny said, taking a seat in his lap. "Mum'll be estactic. I haven't been telling you, but she actually has been bugging me about when she'll get grandchildren in her past owls."

Harry seemed to lighten up after hearing that. He stood up holding Ginny in his arms then apparated to the front yard of the Burrow where he set her down on the ground and took her hand, walking to the front door.

3 hours, many red heads, a fat cat, and a crowded table later….

"Ehem, Mum, Dad, everyone?" Ginny said loudly as she stood up. Now the eyes were on her, currenly 20 pairs. "I'd have something I'd like to announce." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right! Uh…erhm…..w-well…" Harry stuttered.

"Oh give it up already. Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant." Ginny said bluntly.

There was silence as all 20 pairs of eyes traveled down to the small bump in Ginny's stomach.

The gnomes were playing happily in the Burrow's garden. Finally after sneeking back over the hedge, they were now enjoying the peacefulness of not having to deal with the kids. One gnome in particuluar was just now tucking in to a small piece of meat that was intentionally left outside for Crookshanks, when he heard a noise from inside that knocked him back a good 12 feet.

Before Ginny and Harry knew it, they were now being bombarded by hugs, words of praise, kisses, and little kids hanging on to their legs asking "I'm going to have a cousin?"

Harry was lightening up a little, smiling broadly and laughing along with Ron. Ginny on the other hand, had been rushed upstairs to her childhood room by a group of excited women. She now sat on her bed, looking at Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, Fleur and her mother. She looked around nervously at them and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Her nervous look soon lightened as the women questioned her about names, clothes, room colors, and many things that she had not even begun to think about.

Meanwhile, downstairs….

Harry's smile earlier was now faded greatly as he faced the Weasley men.

"So." Fred started.

"You and our baby sister's baby, eh?" George said, in what he would call a smooth voice.

Harry looked back and forth at them, a look on his face that clearly said, "Are you two on something?"

"Gred, Forge, shut up already, they're bloody married!" Ron said fiercly.

The nervous Harry now nodded along with Ron's statement.

"So, Harry, "Mr. Weasley began. " Have you thought about buying a house yet?"

"Well, we've been looking, and there is this one in particular…" He started. "It's a nice size, enough for us to raise a baby I guess."

"That's good to know." Charlie said from his spot on the couch.

"Is it close to the Burrow?" Bill questioned.

"Actually, it's on the outskirts of Hogsmeade." Harry said.

A tired Ginny, excited Harry, and new house later…

"There, that's the last of the boxes." Harry said, putting a few photos up on a shelf.

"Finally." Ginny said, sweeping her long red hair into a bun and falling onto the comfy green couch.

Harry bent down and picked her up from her spot on the couch, sitting down on the couch himself, he placed her in his lap, his hands automatically going towards her stomach.

"1 more month then, eh?" He asked, giving her a few light kisses.

"I wish it would be tomorrow, being pregnant is no easy feat." Ginny said tiredly.

"Well, at least I can say that we're now officialy moved in." He said proudly.

"Even after it took us 2 whole months just to unpack that last box." She replied coyly.

"Hey, we've been busy." He countered.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They had been busy, in fact, they barely had enough time at all. For the last few months, they've been running around, buying new items for the baby, and finishing rooms in the house.  
They're cottage in Hogsmeade just about had to be the coziest place. Leading up to the door was a multi-stoned pathway, decorated with flowers and even the occasional lawn gnome. Inside, past the large oak door, was a small foyer holding a simple closet and a few racks. Right past that was the living room, taking a theme of red and gold, it had a muggle Television (Harry insisted), a large red couch, 2 gold recliner chairs, crackling fireplace with mantle, and coffe table.

To the right of the living room was the kitchen, but to the left was a wooden staircase which led upstairs. Upstairs had 4 bedrooms, only 1 for Harry and Ginny, the baby's room, a game room, and a library.

The library had to be Ginny's favorite place to spend time, it was a fairly small room, although very long. It was about 10 x 25, the walls barely noticable because they were covered by tall bookcases, already overflowing with books. At the end of the room was a small desk and comfy black chair, seated right underneath the only window in the room.

This was actually where Ginny was currently seated at the moment, her baby due any day now. She leaned back in the chair, a book currently laying in her lap closed, her hair pulled into a messy bun and an empty bowl lying on the desk which had contatined pickle and strawberry ice cream. She could never figure out why she chose that flavor, but she just blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, she looked down and could see a small damp spot in her sweatpants. She gasped and thought _'There is no way in hell I just pissed myself.'_ Her bladder did seem to fill randomly during her later weeks of pregnancy, it had become unpredictable.

"HARRY!" She yelled. She couldn't get up with her stomach this large of a size, and Harry had told her to call for him if she needed help getting up.

She waited in silence, her ears searching for a response from him, it didn't come.

She listend carefully, she could here it, a few rooms down loud music was playing. Along with the music, Ginny heard a voice, a very off key voice at that. Laughing a little to herslef, she gave the wall a thump with her hand, and tried again. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled, louder than before.

She grinned as she heard the loud music stop, and his loud and clumsy foot steps running down the hall. She chuckled a little as he burst into the room, wand drawn, looking around widly for something that was supposedly attacking her.

"You know, you could've apparated." Ginny said, laughing a little.

"What's wrong? Why'd you yell?" He asked, calming down a little and lowering his wand.

" I think I just pissed myself." She said, her cheeks tinted pink with embarassment. "I was asleep and dreaming of water and then-" Harry walked over to Ginny and silenced her by putting a single finger on her mouth.

"Your water broke Ginny." He said a little nervously.

-4 hours, a sweaty Ginny in labor, a hurt Harry, and a loud Weasley family later…-

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME." Ginny screamed as she went through another long contraction. She was currently gripping Harry's hand like her life depended on it, legs spread wide, a healer at the receiving end.

"Just a few more contractions to go, then we can start pushing." He told her and walked out of the room to get ready to deliver.

Mrs. Weasley took this time to straighten Ginny's bed sheets and push her hair out of her sweaty face. Hermione joined her, trying to help Ginny be as comfortable as possible, all while Harry winced in pain as Ginny's grip on his hand stayed.

She went through another contraction, her faced screwed with pain, and breathing deeply.

"Just take deep breaths Gin." Harry said soothingly.

Her eyes snapped open, contraction finished; she rounded on Harry.

"You." She said, glaring at him. She gave his groin area few hard pokes and he jumped. "I am never lettting that thing-" She poked him again. "Come near me, again."

"B-but." Harry started, already knowing that nothing he was going to say would make her hate him less.

"Quit the stuttering Potter." She said, not really meaning it but being in enough pain to say it.

Instead of responding to her, Harry dipped down and gave her a long, soft kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

That instantly got her, her face formed a loving smile and she softened up. "Sorry Harry, I love you too." She whispered back, giving him a few more kisses.

"Gosh you two, have to be snogging everytime I walk in the room, do you?" Ron said loudly as he walked into the delivery room followed by Fred and George who had identical evil grins on their faces.

"Shut it Ronniekins." Ginny said childishly, loosening her grip on Harry's hand and scooting over in the bed to let Harry sit by her side.

"What are you two grinning about now?" She asked Fred and George, still smiling at her.

"Oh nothing." Fred said, trying to sound innocent but not pulling it off at all.

"We just came to give Harry here a break from you is all." George chided in.

"Just take a sip of this, a new product, it calms nerves." Fred said, handing Harry a steaming mug of tea.

"Thanks." Harry said graciously, standing up to take it.

"I don' think-" Hermione started, but it was too late, he already took a sip and almost instantly turned into a large fluffy, hot pink canary.

Ginny roared with laughter and saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, someone had taken a picture.

"The all new, liquid canary creams, you can even chose the color you'd like." The twins said together.

She saw her father enter the room, a device in his hands. "What's that?" Ginny asked, holding the pink canary that was Harry in her outstretched hands. **(A/N: Heh, rhyming! XD)**

"It's a cimcerder!" Mr. Weasley said brightly, swiviling it around to get a full shot of the room.

"No, no, Mr. Weasley, a camcorder. It just records videos Ginny." Hermione said paitently.

Ginny jumped as Harry turned back into himself, walking over and examining the camcorder.

"This is really nice, where'd you get it?" He asked.

"Hermione gave it to me." Mr.Weasley said proudly.

"Hold on a second….You're going to record me giving birth?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Mr.Weasley gulped. "Yes?"  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET MYSELF BE RECORDED IN THIS STATE." Ginny yelled, her hormones getting the best of her. She opened her mouth to speak again, but then snapped it shut, having another contraction.

Just then, the Healer rushed back into the room with a few other Healers behind him. One look at Ginny, and he said "Push."

-A long hour and 45 minutes later, a tired Ginny, shaken Harry and newborn baby later.-

"It's a girl." The Healer said, holding up the new baby, it just being delivered.

He handed the baby to Harry and he immidiately sat by Ginny's side.

"My daughter." He whispered.

"Our daugher." Ginny said, her face looking very worn out and tired, but very excited.

"Name?" The Healer questioned, clipboard in hand.

"Lily Ginerva Potter." Harry said, it being the name he and Ginny had come up with.

"Alright, thank you." The Healer said, jotting the name down and leaving the room.

Ginny held her baby daughter, watching as she squirmed around in her arms.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Harry said from her side.

"Yes." Ginny responded.

And for the first time in his life, Harry had a family.

* * *

**A/N: Corny, eh? Well, I wanted it to end right after Ginny gave birth, so I guess it's alright...anways...**

**REVIEW! I love comments, suggestions, plots for other stories, andif enough people ask me I might make a sequel if you really want one. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Hermionegurl787**


End file.
